Um desejo ao deus dragão
by LadyRivers
Summary: A história de Dragon Ball começa com uma garota e um desejo: Achar o namorado perfeito. É com esse objetivo que Bulma sai em busca das lendárias esferas do Dragão, conhece Goku e o resto é história. Agora, e se Bulma tivesse conseguido pedir um namorado perfeito a Shen long? Quem estaria em seu destino? Será que a história teria o mesmo final?
1. Shen Long é chamado

Dragon Ball não me pertence.

A idéia para essa fanfiction surgiu quando comecei a rever os episódios iniciais de Dragon Ball e torci pela Bulma conseguir pedir a Shen Long seu namorado perfeito, porém tudo foi atrapalhado por Pilaf que roubou as esferas e Oolong "para salvar o universo" pediu a calcinha de Bulma. Dava-me vontade de dizer pra ela: Calma, Bulma, você vai achar o cara perfeito pra você, só que ainda vai levar alguns anos.

**Capítulo 1**

**Shen long é chamado**

Goku, Bulma, Yancha e Pual encontravam-se no castelo de Pilaf, que havia lhes roubado as esferas do dragão. Os quatro amigos estavam presos em um calabouço do castelo. De lá podiam ver, bem próximo de onde estavam, o pequeno rei reunindo as sete esferas do dragão que, juntas, emanavam uma luz dourada.

No calabouço, Goku tentava, sem sucesso, fazer o Kame-hame-há que seu avô lhe ensinara, para abrir um buraco na parede e poderem escapar, enquanto isso, Bulma e Yancha observavam Pilaf invocar o deus dragão e se lamentavam no chão do calabouço, pois não poderiam realizar seus desejos. Yancha queria pedir para ficar rico, Bulma, desde que começara a procurar pelas esferas, tinha um único objetivo: pedir um namorado perfeito.

– Ah, agora não poderei pedir meu namorado lindo e gentil – lamentava-se ela ao prantos.

Lá fora, Oolong, o porquinho metamorfo, encontrava-se escondido tentando roubar as esferas de Pilaf.

Quando finalmente Pilaf terminou de falar as palavras de convocação, o céu escureceu e um dragão monstruoso apareceu em raio de luz dourada. Pilaf devaneava sobre a dominação do mundo, enquanto o dragão aproximava-se de seu castelo.

No calabouço, Goku conseguira fazer um pequeno Kame-hame-há que abrira um pequeno buraco na parede, mas não o suficiente para escaparem.

Lá fora o deus dragão, que tinha os olhos vermelhos brilhando, disse com a voz cavernosa:

Quem me chamou? Peça me seu desejo, seja o que for, eu transformarei em realidade.

Bulma olhou o dragão lá fora, desconsolada.

Depois de tudo o que fizemos! - gritou possessa.

Roubaram o meu desejo! - exclamou Yamcha, ajoelhado no chão.

E meu grande sonho - disse Bulma aos prantos com a cara no chão.

Goku, alheio aos lamentos dos dois, tentava outro Kame-hame-há.

Enquanto isso, Pilaf, olhava nervoso para o Deus Dragão.

O que foi rapaz? tenho pressa...- disse a voz cavernosa do deus dragão.

E-eu...eu quero...- começou Pilaf com a voz vacilante.

Porém, Pilaf nunca conseguiria terminar seu desejo. Pois, no calabouço, Goku formou uma grande bola de luz e lançou uma Kame-hame-há que fez um enorme buraco na parede. Bulma, que estava no chão lamentando-se, ao escutar a explosão e ver o buraco, não perdeu tempo, levantou-se e correu até onde estavam Pilaf e o deus dragão.

Nesse momento, Oolong também correu até Pilaf e empurrou o pequeno rei, impedindo de terminar o pedido.

Foi tempo suficiente para Bulma chegar até onde Pilaf estava.

Eu desejo um namorado perfeito! - Gritou determinada para o Deus dragão.

Yancha, que seguira Bulma, estacou perplexo. Goku, que vinha mais atrás, coçou a cabeça sem entender o que acontecera. Pilaf chorava abraçado com Oolong que tentava escapar dele.

Tem certeza que deseja pedir isso? - disse o deus dragão encarando a garota pela primeira vez, de repente, parecendo muito interessado.

Bulma vacilou.

S-sim, tenho. - disse com a voz fraca.

Não entendia por que o dragão estava questionando seu desejo. Segundo a lenda, ele concedia o que pedisse, sem exceções. Como que lendo os pensamentos de Bulma, o dragão falou:

Garota, nossos desejos podem ser perigosos. Temos que tomar muito cuidado com o que desejamos, principalmente se isso for contra o nosso destino.

Mas eu tenho certeza que quero meu namorado perfeito, e não acho que isso seja algo perigoso- disse ela emburrada.

Nem sempre julgamos bem o que pode ser perigoso, garota – dizia o dragão bem próximo a ela – principalmente quando o que pede não está de acordo com o que já está escrito. Ainda não é tempo de você encontrar seu namorada perfeito, tenha paciência.

Bulma zangou-se.

Escute aqui, deus dragão – disse irritada – não preciso de ninguém me dando conselhos sobre o que eu quero. Eu sei decidir sozinha, sou uma garota muito inteligente. Por isso digo que quero meu namorado perfeito e quero AGORA!

Eu tentei, mas não posso mudar sua vontade. - disse o deus dragão - Seu desejo se realizará, garota. É tempo de partir e boa sorte, você vai precisar.

Nisso, uma estrela cadente riscou o céu e as esferas juntaram-se numa a estrela dourada, voaram para longe e se separaram em sete diferentes posições.

E agora? O que acontece? - interrougou-se Bulma quando o dragão desapareceu e tudo se acalmou.

Assim que terminou de dizer essas palavra, o chão começou a tremer e tudo entorno começou a girar. Bulma sentiu-se como se estivesse entrando dentro de um furacão. Foi ficando tonta.

Kame, o que esta acontecendo? – disse apavorada.

Tudo começou a girar com mais força até que a paisagem tornou-se um borrão de cores. A tontura de Bulma aumentou. Quando não aguentava mais, ela caiu desacordada.

Notas finais do capítulo

N/A: *O nome do capítulo é também o nome do episódio 12 de Dragon Ball. Esse é o episódio em que começa essa estória.


	2. Onde estou?

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Dragon Ball não me pertence. Isso é uma pena!

Quero oferecer esse capítulos a dois grandes personagens, sem os quais eu não teria dado muitas boas risadas assistindo Dragon Ball, esse é pra vocês: Babidi e Pilaf. Vocês são donos no meu coração! (depois do Veggie, é claro!)

Quando acordou, Bulma percebeu que estava deitada de bruços no chão frio. Ainda estava um pouco tonta e quando as coisas voltaram para o seu lugar, percebera que não estava mais no castelo de Pilaf.

Aquele bem que parecia um dos calabouços do castelo de Pilaf, mas era mais sujo, escuro e úmido. Sentiu algo apertar-lhe o pescoço, ficou apavorada: estava presa por uma espécie de argola de ferro ligada a uma corrente que estava presa à parede. Apesar da pouca luz, percebeu que suas roupas estavam reduzidas a trapos e muito sujas. Via no alto da parede uma pequena janela cortada por barras que mostrava uma luz violeta colorida vindo de fora.

Por meu Kame, onde estou? - falou para o vazio.

Finalmente acordou, garota.

Bulma ouviu uma voz rouca de mulher, olhou para o lado e viu que uma moça também vestida com trapos como ela e que também estava presa por correntes. Estranhou o fato da pele da garota ser esverdeada e de ela possuir antenas.

Por favor, diga-me onde estou... - pediu Bulma com urgência, tentado se aproximar, mas sendo impedida pela argola.

Você está em Kalek, não se lembra?

Kalek, onde fica isso? - Perguntou Bulma, surpresa. Nunca havia ouvido falar daquele lugar. - É muito longe da Cidade do Leste? Ah, Goku e os outros devem estar loucos me procurando...

O que Cidade do Leste? Retorquiu curiosa a moça, curiosa.

Você não sabe onde é Cidade do Leste? Devo estar muito longe mesmo... - concluiu Bulma preocupada, mas lembrou-se de seu desejo ao deus dragão - Será que Shen long me mandou para tão longe para achar o namorado perfeito? Pensou.

Garota, - falou a mulher lhe tirando dos pensamentos- de que planeta você foi raptada?

Como assim de que planeta? - disse Bulma sem entender, achou que a garota estava brincando com ela- Sou aqui da Terra, e por falar nisso, esse lugar, Kalek, fica em que região da terra? Nunca ouvi falar dele...

Kalek é o nome do planeta onde estamos – disse a outra séria.

Eu estou em outro planeta? - falou Bulma assustada. - Como será que vim parar aqui? - disse para si própria.

Você chegou aqui faz uns dois dias - explicou uma voz vinda da escuridão, Bulma viu outra mulher igualmente presa e vestida em trapos, essa tinha cabelos roxos, pele cinza e vária machucado pelo corpo. - está desacordada desde então. Pelo que ouvi os guardas comentarem, nosso dono comprou você durante uma exploração nesse planeta chamado Terra...

– Mas... mas não pode ser. - Dizia Bulma cada vez mais confusa.

De repente ouviram-se barulhos de passos. As duas alienígenas rapidamente encolheram-se assustadas à parte escura da cela. Bulma observou dois seres aproximarem-se do calabouço. Abriram a porta de ferro com um click pesado.

Acordem, animais. - Gritou o primeiro que entrou na cela. As alienígenas se mexerem de onde estavam. Bulma viu que o ser que gritara tinha cor laranja, um corpo humanóide obeso, mas a cabeça parecia de um inseto. Ela pensou que era mais fácil aquele ser o animal e não ela. Porém, nada disse, estava muito assustada.

Oh, Escad. Não vá perder tempo com essas coisas imundas. - Falou impaciente o ser que o acompanhava. Era similar ao primeiro, porém muito mais magro. - Vamos levá-las logo ao mercado antes que o chefe se aborreça.

Tá bem, seu estraga prazeres- disse o alien obeso lançando um olhar de cobiça para as três.

Bulma se esgueirou por reflexo, mas, não pôde evitar ser agarrada pelos pulsos por aquele ser, este retirou o anel de metal de seu pescoço com brutalidade, enquanto ela gemia de medo e colocava em suas mão algemas acobreadas que pareciam muito com as da terra.

Olha Murrá, essa aqui é um espécime muito diferente, - disse o alien pegando Bulma por um braço e a examinando. - É branca e nem tem antenas. Parece muito fraca e é muito feia – disse o alienígena.

Escuta aqui seu cara de barata, eu não sou feia! - gritou Bulma indignada.

Cale-se animal, não dei permissão para que falasse, deveria matá-la por me ofender – disse desferindo um soco pesado em seu rosto fazendo escorre um filete de sangue do canto de sua boca.

Bulma, que nunca havia apanhado na vida, sentia muita dor e agora estava realmente apavorada.

Escad, não danifique a mercadoria – ralhou Murrá, entediado – Vamos, pegue essas duas, me passe à terráquea.

Escad empurrou Bulma para Murrá que a deixou cair no chão e depois a levantou com violência, ela e as companheiras de cela foram empurradas para fora e saíram seguidas pelos dois alienígenas. Quando saíram à rua, Bulma sentiu a luz violeta queimar suas retinas e levou um pouco de tempo para se acostumar com a claridade. Escad empurrou sua cabeça, obrigando a andar de cabeça baixa e em fila indiana com as outras.

Pouco depois, chegaram a uma grande tenda no que parecia ser um grande mercado, Bulma imaginou o que era, mas só via pés e pernas laranjas dos carcereiros. As três foram jogadas junto a mais uma dúzia de escravas. Bulma finalmente levantou a cabeça e viu que havia fêmeas de várias raças que ela nunca imaginaria que existia. Todas muito sujas, magras, algumas visivelmente debilitadas.

– Oh, Kame, o que deu errado no meu desejo? - pensou com lágrimas nos olhos- será que Shen Long ficou ofendido com o meu pedido e me deu esse castigo? Mas, ele devia realizar qualquer desejo, não é mesmo? Se bem que ele não queria realizar o meu. - refletiu - Disse que ainda não era à hora... Ah, Kame, estou perdida, sem meus pais, sem meus amigos, vou morrer aqui.

Bulma foi detida de seus pensamentos quando adentrou a loja outro alien que fez com que todas as fêmeas se esguiassem e demonstrassem pavor em seus olhos. Era uma alien de cor também laranja, rosto de inseto, também muito gordo, porém ricamente vestido. Segurava um chicote que emitia uma luz laranja.

Senhor trouxe as últimas que restavam no depósito. - disse Escad prontamente.

Ótimo Escad, quero entregá-las o mais rápido possível para irmos embora desse planeta.

Por que temos que sair tão depressa, senhor? - interrogou Murrá. Bulma os escutava bem, pois estavam próximos dela, já que acabavam de trazê-la. - Pensei que ficaríamos aqui até adquirirmos aquele lote de escravas que está chegando de Garef.

Murrá, não teremos tempo. Soube por fonte segura que esse planeta está na rota de dominação do imperador Freeza. - Disse o chefe dos dois.

O pirata intergaláctico, Mestre Maçan? - perguntou Escad assustado.

Isso mesmo. - Confirmou Maçan.

Então temos que dar no pé imediatamente. - Escad disse visivelmente apavorado.

Ainda não, Escad. Encontraríamos os soldados dele na rota de saída e seríamos destruídos por estar levando mercadoria. - Retorquiu Maçan.

Então, o que iremos fazer? - perguntou Murrá- seremos escravizados também, se ficarmos.

Não se preocupem. Tenho um contato entre os soldados de Freeza. Fizemos um trato e ele nos deixará passar livremente. - falou Maçan confiante.

Que trato? - indagou Escad curioso.

Vocês verão – foi a resposta que obtiveram.

Bulma afundou-se ainda mais no chão. Entreouvira a conversa dos três alienígenas e achou que a "mercadoria" de que falavam era ela e as outras fêmeas. - Como farei para sair daqui? - pensou desconsolada.

Notas finais do capítulo

O pedido de Bulma a colocou numa bela encrenca, não é mesmo? E agora como ela fará para sair dessa? ai, ai, a situação só vai se complicar com a chegada de dois sayajins nossos velhos conhecidos. Não perca o próximo capítulo de Um pedido feito ao deus dragão que será: Um "aperto" no coração


End file.
